Gotas de sangue
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Nada na vida dele foi fácil. Ele possuía muitas traumas em seu passado, traumas estes que refletiam em sua personalidade mesmo anos depois. E o ruivo queria a todo custo fazer com que ele superasse este trauma, o trauma de sangue. *SasoDei*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e no momento eu agradeço isso pelo que o Kishimoto está fazendo no mangá. Eu realmente não queria estar na pele dele agora xD

**Mini-Dicionário**

iwa – pedra, referente a vila da pedra a qual o Deidara pertence

seme – o ativo da relação

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

danna – algo como mestre. Forma carinhosa que Deidara se refere a Sasori

nani – o que?

suna – areia, referente a vila da areia a qual Sasori pertence

haori – seria como uma capa mais curta, um sobretudo. Se refere aquela capinha preta com nuvenzinha sexys *-*

N.A.: Essa fic foi feita em resposta ao desafio Miss Shunshine 2010. O temo escolhido foi o 62- Traumas. Espero que gostem.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Era uma noite quente e abafada. O pequeno garotinho no auge de seus sete anos vestia uma simples camiseta e shorts. O calor era intenso em Iwa*._

_Sem que este notasse, alguém o observava há algum tempo, afinal satisfazer-se em belos corpos jovens, puros e inocentes não era mais repugnante para ele. O teria para si e ainda seria naquela noite._

_Assim que se viu as sós com o garotinho, tratou de tirar todas as peças que o impediam de concretizar seu desejo e o invadiu. O mesmo sentiu seu corpo todo ser varrido pela dor. Não era só a dor._

_Ele sentia as gotículas de sangue escorrer por seu corpo. Sua mente não registrou mais nada depois disso, ele simplesmente apagou ao sentir o cheiro de sangue tão próximo de si._

_Quando tudo passou, aquela dor que sentia desde antes apagar ainda persistia. Estranhamente ele sentia prazer... Sentir prazer na dor não era algo normal. Se pensar bem, ele nunca havia sido normal._

_Olhou as boquinhas em suas mãos... Para alguma coisa elas tinham que servir. Mas para quê? Céus, ele tinha somente sete anos de idade e ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Sua família sempre o rejeitou._

_._

_._

_._

_- Eu jamais te deixaria ser o seme* – disse o moreno irritado – Se quiser vai ser do meu jeito – continuou malicioso._

_O loiro sorriu, o típico sorriso. Ele preparou os selos e pulou a janela. No segundo seguinte o quarto inteiro explodiu, não deixando nenhum vestígio de que havia um homem no quarto._

_O incendiário girou em pleno ar, aterrissando sorrateiramente no chão arenoso. Estava para nascer o ser capaz de domá-lo, de subjugá-lo._

_._

_._

_._

_Konan abaixou os olhos, envergonhada. O sangue escorria lentamente por suas pernas até chegar ao chão._

_Assim que Deidara viu e sentiu o cheiro férrico no ar, ele começou a passar mal. Seu estomago embrulhou e sentiu o ambiente rodar ao seu redor. Antes que ele ficasse pior do que já estava, saiu disparado dali. Não queria que nenhum akatsuki soubesse desse pequeno "medo" infantil._

_A quem ele queria enganar. Não era medo, era muito mais que isso. O Iwa tinha verdadeiro pavor de sangue. Era estranho para um shinobi*, mais ele tinha._

_._

_._

_._

Era por esse motivo que ele estava agora sentado num canto isolado do jardim. Não queria ver nenhum de seus companheiros muito menos ter que se explicar para eles.

- Você não vai escapar.

Para piorar sua situação, Sasori vinha em sua direção, a fim de interrogá-lo. Não estava pronto para enfrentá-los, muito menos enfrentar o Danna.

Quando ele tentou fugir, a cauda de Hiruko atingiu um ponto acima de sua cabeça, muito próximo da mesma.

- Não fuja loiro, vai ser pior.

- O que você quer, un?

- Achei que era seu Danna* – a voz rouca se vez presente.

- E você é, Sasori no Danna – ele sorriu, um sorriso que somente aparecia quando o ruivo estava por perto, não que o loiro tivesse noção disso – E só não estou preparado agora, un.

- Eu não vim por ordens do Pain. Ele está muito ocupado com a Konan no momento para se lembrar que você existe.

- E por que veio, un?

O Akasuna não respondeu imediatamente. Talvez estivesse pensando numa resposta que convencesse o parceiro totalmente.

- Porque eu me importo com você.

Não era a voz que Deidara estava acostumado a ouvir. Levantou seus olhos e encontrou um lindo garoto agora a sua frente. Ele aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele pela sua aparência. Cabelos ruivos levemente despenteados e profundos olhos cor de mel. Ele parecia delicado e belo demais para existe.

- Nani*? – estava claramente surpreso e não era para menos.

- Hiruko é uma marionete, como os que eu controlo. Aliás, eu sou uma marionete.

- Você é real?

O incendiário estava muito mais próximo do que o outro julgava ser o ideal. Tocou a face para se certificar. Suas línguas imediatamente saíram para explorar o novo contato. A marionete deixou um baixo gemido escapar com o toque. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com aquilo.

- O que foi isso? – o incendiário rapidamente afastou as mãos.

- Acho que elas queriam te explorar.

- Por isso você ama explosões, não é? – como o loiro não respondeu, o outro continuou – Com explosões não há sangue, por isso você se especializou em explodir coisas.

- E você se especializou em marionetes porque tem medo da morte – devolveu irritado.

Nenhum outro shinobi, seja ele homem ou mulher, chegou tão perto de acertar quanto o Iwa. Era impressionante o dom observador que ele possuía.

- Por que você tem trauma de sangue?

- Por que quer saber, un?

- Pra te ajudar a superar esse trauma – respondeu como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você não foi conseguir.

- Está me desafiando? – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, em protesto.

- Eu fui estuprado Sasori no Danna. Não é algo que você possa concertar da noite para o dia.

- Você era uma criança, certo?

- Sim. Você está certo de novo.

- Quem foi o monstro? – a voz estava mais alta do que antes.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, un.

- Orochimaru não é? Aquela cobra venenosa, suja e asquerosa.

O Akasuna se levantou. Cerrou os punhos de raiva. Como se não bastasse o desgraçado violar cadáveres para satisfazer seu plano maluco de ter a imortalidade, ele ousava violar um inocente garoto. Sua vontade era de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos, da forma mais dolorosa possível.

Seu instinto assassino foi-se pelos ares no momento que Deidara o abraçou. Mal o conhecia. Por que queria tanto acabar com a dor do outro e vingá-lo? Ele não sabia, talvez nunca quisesse saber, entretanto, o incendiário foi o único que ele deixou se aproximar.

- É melhor não nos aproximarmos. Não quero te afastar como eu fiz com os outros.

- Eu posso ser o seme, mais eu jamais te machucaria como aquele monstro fez. Espere e verá.

O ruivo voltou para dentro de sua principal marionete. Parecia que não queria que ninguém o visse em sua forma verdadeira. O Iwa se sentiu prestigiado ao ter tamanha honra. Talvez o Suna* tivesse tantos traumas quanto ele.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Cada dia que se passava eles apreciavam ainda mais a companhia um do outro. Chegava a ser surpreendente o entrosamento entre eles, só perdiam para Pain e Konan.

Sasori tentava negar a todo custo, contudo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. O incendiário mexia com seu autocontrole. Apesar de ser corpo ser praticamente todo de madeira, ele ainda sentia seu coração bater acelerado, sua respiração se alterar e seu baixo ventre latejar.

Maldito loiro por ser tão sensual e desinibido. Deidara sabia muito bem que mexia com o outro e fazia de tudo para provocá-lo. Parecia mestre nessa arte.

Era uma noite quente e chuvosa no pequeno vilarejo onde os dois estavam hospedados. Claro que o incendiário se aproveitou da condição climática para seduzir o ruivo.

Apesar das divergências artísticas entre eles, essa era a única coisa que o ruivo não conseguia entender. Se o loiro tinha trauma de sangue por que raios procurava o perigo conscientemente?

- Danna, o que você sente por mim? un.

Não era uma boa hora para perguntar isso, ainda mais que o loiro retirava o haori* da organização, de modo nada inocente. Por mais que fosse uma marionete, ele ainda possuía hormônios comandando o seu corpo.

- Danna?

Céus, o terrorista só poderia ser masoquista. Andar sem camisa, possuindo um belo corpo não era a maneira mais sensata. Aliás, desde quando o loiro foi sensato.

- Eu não sei.

Não era inteiramente mentira. Ele realmente não sabia o que sentia pelo parceiro, entretanto o desejava do mesmo jeito. Sempre o desejou, mais seu orgulho não nunca permitiu admitir. E agora, no meu da missão, o fruto de seu desejo o provocava tão conscientemente que estava praticamente impossível resistir.

- E seu eu dizer que te amo, que te desejo – o Iwa sussurrou no ouvido do outro, sua voz ainda mais baixa que o normal.

O corpo inteiro de Sasori se arrepiou perante a sensação, ainda mais que as boquinhas localizadas nas mãos do loiro lambiam seu pescoço sem pudor.

- Você se renderia, un?

O ruivo não respondeu, não com palavras. Suas mãos foram parar automaticamente na cintura do maior e girou ambos os corpos. Só que ele não parou por ai. Ainda com a mão o apoiando, ele carregou o incendiário até a parede mais próxima, o pressionando contra a mesma.

O Akasuna passou a morder e lamber o pescoço do amante com força, deixando marcas roxas durante o processo. As boquinhas de Deidara faziam seu papel, o de enlouquecer.

Antes que o loiro tivesse alguma outra reação, Sasori subiu novamente para os lábios, beijando-os. Óbvio que ele se aproveitou da distração repentina e mordeu aqueles lábios tão carnudos.

O incendiário começou a suar frio. Sangue lhe trazia as lembranças nada agradáveis da noite em que fora violado. Todos os sintomas sumiram no instante que o ruivo sugou todo o sangue.

- Fiz você superar seu trauma? – sussurrou malicioso no ouvido do amante.

- Não sei. Podemos tentar mais vezes – o outro devolveu mais malicioso ainda.

Só que desta vez, suas boquinhas alcançaram o membro da marionete ainda encoberto pela calça. O menor segurou um gemido, ato que foi percebido pelo outro e o deixou ainda mais excitado, coisa que Sasori já tinha percebido.

O terrorista não perdeu tempo para retirar a fina camisa que o outro vestia. Só se esqueceu que suas mãos não eram normais e possuíam bocas. Resultado disso foi a camisa toda ensopada e a pele alvo do ruivo toda cheia de saliva, que realmente ficou mais salivada depois disso.

O Akasuna não esperou outro convite para agarrar a cintura do amante e levá-lo para a cama, onde sem nenhuma delicadeza o jogou na mesma. Se Deidara ama sentir prazer na dor, o outro amava causar dor. Era uma combinação perfeita.

Subiu por cima do belo corpo onde continuou a provocá-lo do ponto onde havia parado. Ou seja, ele começou a lamber e morder o peitoral do maior até chegar próximo da calça e se desfazer da mesma.

Antes de se satisfazer com seu verdadeiro alvo, ele tirou os sapatos do outro e aproveitou para fazer o mesmo. Claro que seu objetivo era facilitar a vida do loiro e a sua mais tarde. Seu membro pulsava dolorosamente esperando o tão ansiado contato, que ainda demoraria a acontecer.

Voltou a subir pelo corpo do amante aproveitando para passar a língua pela pele branca dele até chegar a parte interna da coxa, ato que fez o incendiário deixar escapar um gemido. Depois disso ele subiu até o pênis do parceiro onde passou a lamber, da ponta até a base para depois fazer o caminho inverso.

Ao chegar a base novamente ele o abocanhou, fazendo movimentos rápidos e precisos, que levou o outro até o ápice do prazer. Podia parecer totalmente estranho, mais o ruivo não era tão inocente assim quanto aparentava.

Voltou a beijar os lábios carnudos que tanto desejava, com o gosto de Deidara em sua boca por causa do recente gozo. Era óbvio que o terrorista não deixaria barato. Virou-se na cama subindo em cima do corpo do companheiro e fez o mesmo que ele, só que o maior não tinha a experiência que o outro possuía. Okay, ele não tinha experiência nenhuma a não ser o trauma de se estuprado por Orochimaru.

- Tenha ritmo.

Apesar de estar adorando as carícias proporcionadas, o ruivo queria chegar a beira do orgasmo, porque quando realmente se satisfizesse queria estar dentro do corpo do amante.

Para quem não tinha nenhuma experiência no assunto, o Iwa estava indo muito bem. Bem demais para um mero iniciante, tanto que o Akasuna teve que puxá-lo para cima antes que gozasse na boca do outro.

- Por que me parou? Eu estava indo mal? É por que eu nunca fiz?

- Eu quero gozar quando estiver dentro de você e não na sua boca.

- Mas eu quero o leitinho.

- Só que o seme sou eu.

Sorriu triunfante antes de virá-lo novamente na cama. Antes de penetrá-lo, Sasori começou a masturbá-lo sendo ajudado pelas mãos e bocas do parceiro. Se o loiro estivesse completamente relaxada, a união dos dois seria muito mais fácil.

O ruivo começou lentamente. Okay, não tão lentamente assim, pois ele era um sádico e o outro masoquista. Logo se via que ele era completamente inocente, pois sua entrada era apertada. Se o menor não soubesse da verdade poderia jurar que ele era virgem.

Com um pouco de prática, os dois logo pegaram o jeito da coisa. Depois disso não demorou para que o Akasuna se despejasse dentro do maior como desejava e o amante se desfizesse em suas mãos.

Ambos caíram exaustos na cama, completamente satisfeitos. Ao contrário da sua primeira vez, não houve sangue para o loiro. Um era um sádico e outro masoquista. Apesar de nunca admitirem eles se completavam plenamente e na cama não era diferente. Talvez com o tempo Sasori conseguisse que seu amante superasse seu trauma por sangue. Ou talvez o incendiário não quisesse superar para ter sempre o ruivo ao seu lado. Isso só o tempo irá dizer.


End file.
